Forgotten Memories
by BrokebackMegan
Summary: After losing the election, Luke and Noah stopped talking. Now, after Luke get's attacked and loses all his memories, how can Noah and Luke's family cope? Will Noah be able to gain back the one he loves most of all? Or will he lose Luke...forever?
1. Chapter 1

BrokebackMegan: Okay here I go. I have had this idea in my head for about a week, and I need to write it down. So I hope you all enjoy it, okay :D

Noah: And if they don't??

BrokebackMegan: Then I'll kill them all with my...CHAINSAW!!!!!!-pulls out a chainsaw-

Noah: O.O ouch....i hope they like it.

Luke: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Luke Snyder had lost the election, he just couldn't cheat, not with the stakes too high of losing Noah, his boyfriend. "I love Noah too much to have taken a chance, like that. Besides, Karma has a way of biting people, like them, in the ass." He had told his friends when they found out. Now, two weeks later, Luke still did not speak to Noah, at all. As he walked down a alley-way, he heard a noise, but shrugged it off as a cat, until...WHACK! He got hit in the head with a blunt object. Luke fell to the ground, clutching his head. "What the hell!?" He looked up.

A man in a red and black shirt, with the devil's face on it, and black jeans, grabbed Luke, by his hair. "You scream, at all, and I will kill you." He told him. Luke just swallowed and nodded. "Good to know that you at least listen well." He snarled and threw Luke against the wall. "We'll end this as fast and painful as possible."

More men came down the alley and it started to rain. They were laughing, and Luke was frozen in fear, all he could do was allow them to hit him, and laugh at him. The last thing he remembered, was a bat came down on his head, one, two, three, four, and then he blacked out. But the bat kept coming, hitting him over and over again. Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twenty more times, till finally one of the guys stopped the man in the devil shirt. "Mark! Stop, your going to kill him!"

"And if I was to!?" The man in the Devil shirt, Mark, said. He sighed. "Your right. Let's go, he's near death anyway." Mark turned and left, with the men following him.

They left Luke, to die. Luke's head was bloody, his nose was broken, his face battered, his body broken, the left side of his skull was bashed in, he was just a bloody mess, and no one was there to save him, to protect him, to help him. Not even Noah.

Noah paced back and forth, as Holden Snyder, Lily Snyder, and Emma Snyder, sat at the kitchen table. It was just after one O clock in the morning, and Luke had not come home yet. They were all worried, finally Noah couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going out to look for him. Call me if he comes home." He grabbed his coat and left, not listening to any of their complaints.

Noah ran up and down streets for an hour, he was already having to slow down, because he hurt his ankle. "Luke!!!!!" He hollered out. "Please, Luke!!! Answer me!!!" No reply. Noah tried holding back the tears, but failed, all he longed for was to hold Luke close, and to let him know how much he loved him. But the way things were going, he may never be able to. "Luke!!" Noah limped towards a alley-way and rested against the wall, sliding down the wall, the tears falling from his eyes. "Luke." He choked the word out. Then he felt something warm, on his right hand. He raised it to his face, and in the light, there was blood. He couldn't scream, but he was able to reach for his flashlight and turned it on. Noah shined the light to the right and there he was, Luke! "Luke!" Noah got up and ran over to Luke. He went to brush the hair out of his face, and saw nothing but blood. "No!" Noah noticed Luke's head and dared to see if Luke was breathing. "Thank God!!" He was. Noah grabbed his cellphone and dialed 911.

A woman came onto the phone. "911 how may I help you?" She asked.

Noah wiped the tears from his eyes and said. "Yes, my name is Noah Mayer, and my boyfriend is in a alley, bleeding. It looks like he was attacked."

"Can you tell me your location, sir?"

"No. I'm sorry, it's too dark. But my phone has a GPS, could I use that?"

"Yes. Please turn it on, right now. And I'll send an ambulance right away."

Noah turned it on. "He has a weak pulse."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes."

"How well is his breathing?"

"Very shallow. I think his nose is broken. I think he's having trouble, breathing, with all the blood. Should I turn him over?"

"Does he have any other injuries?"

Noah nodded. "Yes. His head, I think his skull's broken."

"I'm sorry, Noah. But please, do not turn him over. Wait till the paramedics arrive. They will know what to do."

Noah heard sirens and smiled. "There coming, thank you so much ma'am."

The woman smiled. "Your welcome. I wish you and your boyfriend well." She hung up.

Noah put his phone in his pocket, and gently kissed Luke's cheek. "I'll be right back." He whispered and ran to the street. "Over here!" He waved down the ambulance.

The truck stopped and two men got out. "Where is he?" A man named, Rick, asked. Noah pointed down the alley. "Thank you." He ran down the alley towards Luke.

The other man, named Tyler, ran after him. "How bad is it, Rick?" He asked.

Rick moved Luke's hair away from his face. "His nose is broken, and the left side of his skull is bashed in." He looked down the alley to Noah. "Is he gay?" He asked.

Noah nodded.

"Does he have any STDs, like HIV or AIDS?" Tyler asked.

Noah nodded. "No. But he had a kidney transplant little over two years ago. And he only has one working kidney." He went down the alley.

Rick sighed as Tyler got the the stretcher out of the truck. "I think this is a gay bashing. What is his name?" He asked Noah.

Noah looked shocked, but answered. "His name is Luke Snyder, but under his birth certificate, it's, Luciano Grimaldi."

They put Luke on the stretcher and Noah stroked the hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. "I'll tell your parents and Emma, and I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." He whispered into Luke's ear. "I love you, my Luciano. Don't you ever forget that." Noah watched as the Rick and Tyler put Luke in the back on the Ambulance, and drove off, leaving Noah with the weight of the world, on his shoulders.

BrokebackMegan: All done. BTW, you can call me BBM, for short.

Noah: If you kill Luke, I swear, I'll

BBM: I won't. The title says a lot. IDIOT!

Noah: Well, I don't like where this is going?

Luke: R&R please.

BBM: I'll post chapy two up ASAP. But I'd like to have some good reviews first.


	2. Chapter 2

BBM: Okay, here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it.

Noah: I hope you don't kill off Luke.

Luke: I hope so too...

BBM: Kill Luke off!? Kill off the cutest blonde I've ever seen. HA!

Luke: Phew!

BBM: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Noah had called the farm, and Holden answered. He barely was able to get the words out of his mouth, finally he told them what happened. After he hung up, he turned his cellphone off and cried, not wanting to stop. They took Luke into surgery, and no one told him anything. Was Luke dead? Noah was afraid to think something like that, but it kept popping up in his head. "Luke." He chocked out.

"Noah." Lily came over and hugged Noah, as he stood up. "Where's Luke?" She asked.

Noah wiped his eyes and sniffed. "He's in surgery, he has a massive brain drama, his left side of his skull was crushed in." He looked away. "He had been drinking as well."

Lily looked at Noah, her mouth open wide. "Why was he drinking?" A man asked from behind her, it was Luke's adoptive father, Holden.

"I don't know. But me and him haven't been on the same page, since the election." Noah replied.

"But I thought he didn't cheat?"

"He didn't. But he thought about it, and it hurt me, thinking that, my Luke, MY Luke, would think about trying to do something so, so, so damn stupid!" Noah hollered and turned away, holding the tears in.

A surgeon walked out, with blood all over his clothes. "Mr. and Mrs. Snyder?" He asked.

Lily, Holden, and Noah walked over to the doctor. "I'm Holden Snyder, and this is my wife, Lily, and our son's boyfriend, Noah." They all shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Rick Davidson." He frowned, when he saw the look on Noah's face. "I do want you to know first off, that I was able to fix Luke's skull fracture, but barely. He was severally beaten, I am surprised he made it this far." He sighed. "Your son, Luke, has severe head drama, and his whole rib cage is badly bruised, we are checking his organs, with blood work, and won't know anything till tomorrow afternoon. But I do want to say this, Luke's brain damage is so severe, he slipped into a coma just after we finished the operation."

Lily gasped in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" She asked.

Rick nodded. "I am sorry, but the way the damage is going, he might not make it to the end of the week. Like I said before, it's a miracle he made it this far, let alone the surgery, which was a complicated surgery. Even if he wakes, which is a big if, he will have massive brain damage for the rest of his life." He stopped, waiting for all this information came through to them.

Holden sighed. "What are the options?" He asked, not wanting to look at Rick.

Rick knew what he was talking about, and so was Lily. "Holden, you can't be serious?" She asked, surprised.

Rick cleared his throat. "I want to wait till the blood work comes back, but it doesn't look good Mr. and Mrs. Snyder. I think, for the best, if Luke doesn't wake within the end of the week." He sighed, holding back the tears, this was always the hardiest part. "I suggest, that you unplug him, and let him go."

Noah, who didn't understand everything at first finally understood. "You mean, let Luke die!?" He asked, filled with full blown surprise. "No! I won't allow that! I won't let him go!" He told the doctor.

Rick looked at Noah. "Listen, Noah, Luke, though is unconscious, is in extreme pain. Why would you want him to suffer?" He asked.

Noah shook his head, screaming, holding his ears. "No! Luke is not going to die! I know he won't! He's a fighter, he has always been a fighter!! HE WON'T DIE!! I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO DIE!!! I WON'T LET HIM GO!!!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs. Two nurses, graped him and held him down on the chair.

Bob Snyder came out with a sedative. "Don't worry Noah, this will just calm you down." You gave Noah the shot, and within seconds, Noah was asleep. "Take him to a room, so he can rest up. And restrain him, he may hurt himself, when he awakes." The nurses, nodded, and took Noah, in a gurney, to a room.

Lily sighed. "Are you sure that's necessary?" She asked.

Bob nodded. "It's for the best." He shook his head, and walked away, leaving them with a tough decision on their shoulders.

BBM: All done ^^

Luke: NO!!!!!!!

Noah: I agree! NO!!!!!!

BBM: R&R please ^-^

Luke: Why me!?

Noah: God don't you dare take him from me Megan.


	3. Chapter 3

BBM: first off, I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Noah: I am ^^

Luke: So am I. Though, I hope there's a good ending.

BBM: Usually there is and yes I will.

Noah: Spoilers???

BBM: You actually I have this planned-laughs-?

Luke: It isn't?

BBM: Nope. I just write whatever comes to my mind. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah awoke in a hospital room. "Luke?" He blinked twice. Then all of the sudden, the memories flashed in his mind and he remembered what all happened. "Luke!" He jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Lily and Holden, were in Luke's room, watching him. Just a few hours ago, Luke stopped breathing, and he was on a respirator now. "Oh Honey. Why would this happen to you? You of all people. You didn't deserve this." Lily brushed the hair out of Luke's face.

Holden kept in the shadows, he needed to be strong. For Lily, Faith, Natalie, Ethan, and Noah. But he knew that he also needed to let his pain out. "Luke." He sobbed lightly.

Noah ran into the room and looked at Lily, who was still at Luke bedside. "No." He frowned. "Please, don't let him die." He whispered, then looked at Luke. He smiled and walked over to Luke. "Your so beautiful." He didn't care about the scars, the bandaged head, or the respirator, Luke was still with him. "Don't leave me." He whispered in Luke's ear, and kissed his cheek softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All week, Noah went to Luke's bed side, after school, he called off work for a while, he wanted to spend as much time with Luke as possible. He would bring some of Luke's favorite books and read them to him. He brought the cards Ethan, Natalie, and Faith, made him. He even bought Luke a cute little plush dog, Luke's favorite animal and breed, a German Shepard. It was just a little plushie that sat down, but Noah could have sworn when he put it next to Luke's arm, he grabbed it. Nurses said it was just his imagination. "_Imagination my ass._" He told himself. "_Luke's here, and he's trying to wake up._"

After six days, Bob Hughes told Lily and holden, that it would be best to unplug him. Luke still couldn't breathe on his own, and there was no point on letting him stay alive, since he probably was in severe pain. "I know it's a hard decision to make, but if it was my son, I would do it." He told them.

Lily cried for almost two hours. "We can't let him go, Holden." She told her husband.

Holden held her and kissed the top of her head. "I know, but maybe if we just unplug him, he wouldn't be i so much pain. All the doctors said we should do that. And I know it will be hard on Ethan, and the girls. And especially you. But, I believe it's for the best." He sighed, holding his tears back.

Lily pulled away from Holden and stared at him. "It's easier for you to say. He's not your son!" She cried out.

"Lily! Please! You know I love Luke, as if he was my own. He's as much as my son, as Aaron is ours." Holden said, standing up.

Faith walked into the room. "I can hear you from upstairs. And I can't believe you'd just give up on Luke. He's done a lot for us, and you just want him to die." She began to cry. "That's not fair!" She hollered.

Holden looked at Faith. "Honey, Luke's in extreme pain. The head drama he got, is so severe, that even if he woke up, he'd have problems for the rest of his life. Problems, that we, over time, wouldn't be able to handle."

Noah walked into the room. "Well then, you don't have to worry. Luke's not going to spend the rest of his life with you. He'll be spending it with me." He told them. "Luke's my problem," He stopped himself. "No! He's not a problem. And I can't believe you'd he was." Noah ran out of the house, he knew where he was going to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Noah arrived at the hospital, he felt like something was wrong. He ran up to Luke's room, as fast as his legs could take him, which to him, wasn't fast enough. When he got there, there were nurses and Dr. Hughes, standing over Luke's bed. "Very good." He said, stepping aside.

Noah smiled when he saw Luke, awake, and was alive. "Luke." He ran over to Luke's side and hugged him.

"Noah, you must know something." Bob said, but Noah didn't pay attention. He was too busy hugging Luke.

"Oh Luke. I knew you'd wake up." Noah said, as he pulled away. "Almost everyone doubted it. But I didn't. I knew you'd wake up. Oh Luke," He hugged him once again. "I love you so much." He kissed Luke's lips and then pulled away, seeing Luke's surprised reaction. "Is everything alright, sweetie?"

Luke blinked a couple times and then said, "Do I know you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BBM:-dramatic music- I told you this was going to be good. Sorry it's short btw

Luke: That's really good. And you just made it up as you went?

BBM: Yep ^^

Noah: wow....I'm impressed

Luke: I am too.

BBM: R&R Pwease ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

BBM: I am trying to put one chapter up a week.

Luke: How long will I be like that?

BBM: Not telling.

Noah: Well, I want you to continue right now.

Luke: Yeah, continue

BBM: I would if you two would shut up!

Luke: ON WITH THE FIC!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LAST TIME ON FORGOTTEN MEMORIES:**_

_Lily cried for almost two hours. "We can't let him go, Holden." She told her husband._

_Holden held her and kissed the top of her head. "I know, but maybe if we just unplug him, he wouldn't be i so much pain. All the doctors said we should do that. And I know it will be hard on Ethan, and the girls. And especially you. But, I believe it's for the best." He sighed, holding his tears back._

_Lily pulled away from Holden and stared at him. "It's easier for you to say. He's not your son!" She cried out._

_"Lily! Please! You know I love Luke, as if he was my own. He's as much as my son, as Aaron is ours." Holden said, standing up._

_Faith walked into the room. "I can hear you from upstairs. And I can't believe you'd just give up on Luke. He's done a lot for us, and you just want him to die." She began to cry. "That's not fair!" She hollered._

_Holden looked at Faith. "Honey, Luke's in extreme pain. The head drama he got, is so severe, that even if he woke up, he'd have problems for the rest of his life. Problems, that we, over time, wouldn't be able to handle."_

_Noah walked into the room. "Well then, you don't have to worry. Luke's not going to spend the rest of his life with you. He'll be spending it with me." He told them. "Luke's my problem," He stopped himself. "No! He's not a problem. And I can't believe you'd he was." Noah ran out of the house, he knew where he was going to go._

_---------------------------------_

_Noah smiled when he saw Luke, awake, and was alive. "Luke." He ran over to Luke's side and hugged him._

_"Noah, you must know something." Bob said, but Noah didn't pay attention. He was too busy hugging Luke._

_"Oh Luke. I knew you'd wake up." Noah said, as he pulled away. "Almost everyone doubted it. But I didn't. I knew you'd wake up. Oh Luke," He hugged him once again. "I love you so much." He kissed Luke's lips and then pulled away, seeing Luke's surprised reaction. "Is everything alright, sweetie?"_

_Luke blinked a couple times and then said, "Do I know you?"_

_**NOW THE CONTINUM....**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Noah stood there shocked. Did Luke just say what he think he said. "Luke I'm your Noah." He said, forcing back the tears. "Doctor, what's wrong with Luke." He asked Bob, after Luke gave him a weird look.

Bob cleared his throat. "Luke woke up about twenty minutes before you arrived. I was surprised he did. But when I asked him some questions, I knew he had some memories loss." He looked at Luke and sighed. "As far as I can tell, the last thing he remembers, is he was in Mexico."

Noah looked at Luke. "_That means, he __doesn't__ even know for sure he's gay._" He sighed and walked over to Luke. "Hi there, Luke." He smiled.

Bob smiled and began to walk out. "I'm going to go call his parents." He walked out.

Luke looked at Noah with a blank look. "I still don't know you." He said.

Noah hid the hurt and smiled. "Well, let's start then." He held his hand out. "I'm Noah Mayer." He smiled.

Luke smiled. "I'm Luke Snyder." He shook his hand, and when he touched Luke's hand, he felt sparks surge through him. "_It's as I'm drawn to him._"

Noah looked at Luke. "How old are you?" He asked sitting down on a chair.

Luke stopped him. "No, sit here on the bed with me. I want someone close to me, till my mom get's here." He moved over and allowed Noah a spot.

Noah smiled and sat down next to him. "_Maybe he's remembering me._" He wrapped his arm around Luke and held him as close as he could.

Luke pulled away, and looked at Noah. "I'm fifteen. You?" He asked Noah.

Noah sighed. "I'm nineteen, and Luke your nineteen as well." He looked at Luke, with sad eyes.

Luke sighed and then cuddled against Noah. "Bob said I have amnesia, and that I was badly beaten. Do you know why, Noah?" He asked, with sadness and confusion in his eyes.

Noah sighed. "Some men, who don't like people like us, did this to you." He looked at Luke, who once again, pulled away.

"People like us?" He questioned.

"Gays, Luke."

"How'd you know?" Luke asked surprised.

Noah asked. "How'd I know you were gay?" Luke nodded. "Because Luke, I'm your boyfriend."

Luke gave Noah a questioning look. "I have a boyfriend, yet no one in this world, besides me, knows I'm gay." Noah couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny."

Just as Noah was about to answer, Lily and Holden came into the room. "Luke!" They both said in unison.

Luke looked at them. "Mom, dad?" He asked, with tears in his eyes. Noah stood up and walked out of the room, just as they both hugged Luke.

------------------------------------------------------------

Noah wiped the counter off. It was a week since Luke woke up, and Noah went back to work. He couldn't stand going to the hospital, knowing Luke didn't know him. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeff asked him.

Noah sighed and put down the cloth. "Luke's getting out of the hospital today." He told Jeff.

Jeff looked at him and frowned. "Yeah, I heard about that. How is he doing?" He asked.

Noah sighed. "Luke lost his memories of me, and of coming out, and basically everything that happened three years ago." He left from behind the counter and sat down at a table.

Jeff followed too, there was no customers, so it didn't matter if they took a break. "Don't you think you should be there for Luke. Help knock some memories into his head." He asked Noah.

Noah couldn't help but smile. "I did kinda make a scrapbook for him." He laughed lightly. "I did it the night he woke up, I couldn't sleep so I made it."

Jeff patted his back. "Noah, how 'bout you take the day off. And go pick Luke up from the hospital, drive him home, and spend the whole day with him. Show him around the farm, and also," He winked. "show him the scrapbook. Let him know no matter what happens, if he remembers or not, you'll still love him."

Noah sat up and smiled. "Yeah! I will. Thanks Jeff." he ran out of Java as fast as he could. When he got to his truck, he got into it and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Luke looked at his mom and dad. "So, are you two sure, your back together? No one is splitting you two apart?" He asked for the hundredth time.

Holden laughed again. "Yeah, we're sure." He helped Luke off the bed. "Come on, let's get you to the farm."

Noah walked in and smiled. "Hey there." He walked over to Luke and hugged him, surprised Luke hugged him back.

"Hey there, Noah. How are you?" Luke asked with a smile on his face.

"Fine. do you remember anything?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Sorry. Only the things my parents, Faith, Natalie, and my brother Ethan, have told me." He laughed remembering something Ethan said.

Noah frowned. "Well I'm here to take you home." He smiled, remembering all he had planned. "I want to spend the day with you. To make up for not showing up all week."

Luke smiled. "I'd like that." He showed a tiny smile, not the smile Noah knew and loved, but he liked it anyway. Luke looked like an angel, whenever he smiled. "Mom dad, I'm going to go with Noah. It seems, he has things planned for me."

Lily frowned. "I don't think that would be a good thing." Holden put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree."

Luke frowned. "Well, I don't. The way Faith and Nat, described Noah, and what I see in his eyes, I don't think he'll hurt me." He looked at Noah, who was a bit shocked at the way Lily and Holden spoke. The tone was like he was going to take full advantage of Luke.

Noah snapped out of it, and looked at Luke. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He put his arm into Noah's arm, and walked outside with him.

Holden and Lily followed. When they got to Noah's truck, Holden stopped Noah, before he got in. "You hurt him at all, and I swear to god, I will hurt you." He gripped Noah's arm tightly and said it with clenched teeth. "He is vulnerable right now, and I don't want you messing him up."

Noah pulled out of his grip. "I love Luke with all my heart and soul. And I'd be damned if I hurt him in anyway." He got into the car and started it. After he pulled out of the parking lot, he looked at Luke. "Anyplace special you'd like to go."

Luke smiled. "Your the one who's taking me on this 'date'. So you have to pick the places you want to take me."

Noah pulled over and pulled something out from the back. "Here, I made this for you." He handed the scrapbook to Luke. "It's got some pics of me and you. Some memories we made. Good and bad ones, sadly."

Luke smiled, this time the one Noah loved. "Thank you. I'll look at it when we stop and get something to eat." He placed the book in his lap and smiled again.

Noah laughed. "_Luke's smiling __a lot__ today. It must be the pain medication, the doctors __prescribed__ for him._" "Okay, then I'm taking you to Al's. We are going to have a good brunch, and then I'll take you to the Farm and we'll ride the horses."

Luke nodded and smiled. "_Maybe I can remember somethings about you, that I want to remember. Noah, you seem special to me some way. I don't know how or why. But I want to spend every waking moment with you. And I want to kiss you so badly, but I think I'll go slow with that._" He laughed to himself. He knew he was going to enjoy the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BBM: It's longer now ^^

Noah: Megan, I actually liked it.

Luke: It was a little off in the end. I think your tired.

BBM: It's after 8:30 PM, and I've been up since 9:30 AM. Yeah I am tired.

Noah: Awww. Then go to bed and we'll update it tomorrow

Luke: Yeah ^-^

BBM: R&R Pwease ^-^


End file.
